One Night
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: TalafemKai. A small moment in time with with Tala, FemKai and their two young sons, Alexei and Gou.  Holiday drabble. Out of characterness. Sort of a sequel to 'Love is', but can be a stand alone. Merry Holidays/Christmas!


Document Opened: 12/24/2010, 03:13am.

Authors Note:  
Got the idea for a this a few days ago but figured I'd write and post it today.  
Semi-sequel to _Love is_. But, can be a stand alone. Still working on the prequel to that as well.

Merry Holidays Everyone!

Disclaimer: I own Alexei and the fic but the rest belongs to Aoki Takao.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A small but peaceful smile crept onto her face while she watched her husband, who was on the floor in front of their pearl white couch, play a with their first born three year old son.  
Alexei was all but the spitting image of his father and at three already had a small mischievous side to him.

It was just yesterday in the kitchen she had caught the small red-head trying to get to a cookie jar she had just sat down after putting some holiday cookies in there. She still had her training after all these years and pretended to take her time drying her hands and hearing the sounds of a chair moving, she turned around in time to catch him in the act, though it didn't help the matter that Tala was assisting him.

She was brought out of thought hearing the small voice of her one year old son, who was standing up in his bed, gripping onto the bars with one small hand to keep himself supported. Turning from where she was leaning against the door-frame, she walked over to the boy who was pointing to her with his right hand and repeating the words "Momma, Brudda"

While Alexei favored his father in looks, Gou was essentially a male version of herself. Straight down to his dual blue hair and crimson eyes that appeared to look Indigo brown under certain lighting.

As soon as she stopped in front of the boys bed, he lifted both his arms out to her and in turn she lifted him effortlessly. "You can see you brother and then it's back to bed." She told the smiling toddler with a soft but stern tone. The words were seemingly lost to the boy as he tried to reach for his mothers darker blue hair, which was in a not-to-high up loose pony-tail.

As soon as she stepped into sight of her husband and other son, Tala flashed her a grin. Alexei, seeing what papa was staring at, got up to go greet his mama and little brother. Abandoning the game of rolling the medium sized hot pink ball back and forth.

"Mama has brother." The little red-head stated happily while stressing his r's a little bit.

When Gou saw Alexei, he began to squirm in his mothers grasp and fuss a bit. Kai set the boy down in front of the mini-Tala and both Kai and Tala watched as Alexei helped Gou walk over to where he was sitting just moments ago and the two sat across from each other on the floor.

"I think we've been forgotten." Tala mused as Alexei picked up the hot pink ball and rolled it to Gou who was watching Alexei make the movement with his hands for him to push the ball back while saying "Push" Gou was quick to understand his brother since they had been practicing nearly every night.

Tala moved to sit on the couch and a moment later Kai sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against his chest. Both keeping their eyes on their small children who were still happily pushing the ball to one another.

Other than the boys playing it was quiet in the room. From his spot he glanced over to the upper right corner where a green tree sat tall. Decorated with gold tinsel and an array of ornaments. It was set up a few days ago and both he and Kai held their sons' up so they could place decorations around the tree. Though the kids only got the ones with thread handles, they took care of the ones with the hooks. The living-room lights were dimmed and the golden lights around the tree were lit. The boys presents neatly tucked away beneath.

It occured to Tala that right now they must've looked like one of those families drawn on the postcards he'd seen around different shops. There was himself with his beautiful wife, two little boys who had at least one argument a day with one another before forgetting what they were fighting about and go play, were behaving while rolling the ball to one another. A tree in the corner where Alexei and Gou would be unwrapping their gifts and they would be having a _normal_ holiday for once.

"It's nice, isn't it?" He spoke with a contented smile.

"It is."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Notes: This was fun to write and it is my out-of-character contribution to the holiday section.

Merry Holidays/Christmas!

Finished: 12/25/2010, 12:00am.


End file.
